Brian Zvonecek
Brian Zvonecek ("Otis") 'is a firefighter and the driver of Truck Company 81. He was the candidate of the truck, until Peter Mills was assigned there. He is also co-owner of Molly's. Biography Zvonecek is eager to move up the ranks within the department, however lacks motivation according to his superiors. This may be because he often feels overlooked or under-appreciated by the rest of the team. He is called Otis because this is a common brand of elevator, and he is the elevator rescue specialist who is in charge of operating the elevators system during fires or other elevator incidents. He comes from a Russian immigrant family and still has family in Russia. His biggest dream was to be truck driver, which finally happened when his best friend Joe Cruz moved to Squad. Otis has his own podcast where he shares his unique firefighter wisdom and speaks about life at the Firehouse. Brian considered transferring to Truck 67 in Morningside, where they let him drive. His transfer request was granted but he decided to stay with Truck 81 instead. During Season 2, Brian begins to date Katie Nolan (Kelly Severide's Half-Sister). Until she leaves after her attack. Season 1 Season 2 On 2x06, the day of the Union presidency vote, Mouch and his opponent Greg Sullivan have an all-impotant live debate on Otis' podcast. The debate is a disaster, Mouch opts to keep his integrity and to not use personal information on Sullivan that could ruin his run, thus losing the presidency. At the end of episode 8, Otis and Severide arrive to an empty and looted apartment. Shay gave Devon a key and she stole all of their valuables, including Otis' collection piece (that later turns out to be completely worthless and fake). After this event Brian decides to leave the apartment and find his own space. Meanwhile, Cruz comes up to him and tells him that, since they are both "roomateless", they should find a place together. During episode 9, the house finally gets to meet Severide's half-sister Katie Nolan when she brings them lunch. Brian shows interest but Severide is very protective of his sister. She goes by the house again to bring them more food and tells Otis he should be home for dinner as Katie is coming over. The both bond over a game of Catan and end up kissing. Otis, then, asks Severide for his blessing as he wants to take Katie on a date. After messing up with him a little he eventually says yes. The two begin dating. Until she is kidnapped. Otis feels guilty he wasn't with her at the time it happened but Severide calms him and assures him it is not his fault. After she is found and taken to the hospital Katie makes the decision to move to Colorado. Season 3 On 3x03, Cruz is suspended from driving, for three months, pending investigation following the crash of Truck Co. 81 with Truck 66 from Welch's antagonistic Firehouse 105. Casey puts Otis as driver. Dawson begins as a candidate and Otis tries to prank her the same way the guys did to him when he first started, but since she was already at the house she is aware of the pranks and manages to steer clear of them. On 3x05, Otis' nephews come to visit the Firehouse and he is excited to take them on a ride while driving the Truck. Cruz' suspension is lifted and he is now back on the driver seat. However, on the last episode of the season Scott is kicked out of Squad 3 leaving a void. It's revealed that Cruz passed his squad certification and is now on squad. Otis is now the Truck driver. Ever since Cruz broke up with Sylvie, Otis has shown interest in her. After the break up Sylvie comes up to him to return a book, after that conversation Otis goes to Casey and says he might be in love with her. Casey tells him that it is crazy to even look at his best-friend's ex the day after they broke up. Season 4 On 4x19, while changing in the locker room Cruz asks him what happened to his back as he has a bruise the size of a bread basket. Otis gets suspicious about some bruises that appear on his back and hip. He asks Sylvie's opinion, who tells him to get it checked out by a doctor which he doesn't want to do fearing it might be something serious. He also asks Sylvie to keep it a secret from the house. Eventually he decides to get it checked out by Dr. Halstead from Chicago Med. However, he still doesn't want to know the diagnosis and lies to Sylvie about having his blood results back and everything being ok. Later on Sylvie finds out the truth and asks Cruz for help. Cruz enlists the help of Otis' grandmother, who after a visit to the Firehouse convinces him to get the tests done. Ultimately Otis, Cruz and Sylvie get the news that he suffers from ITP ('Idiopathic thrombocytopenic) that could cause him to brain bleed if not treated. He starts the treatment process but he is forced to be on medical leave. Another firefighter, Malcolm Ferguson, substitutes him on Truck. On 4x21 he talks to Boden about his health problem and shares a personal story. His father died of leukemia, which he says was a scary, slow and painful death thus his resistance to finding out his diagnosis. During the entire season Brian makes advances on Sylvie trying to go on a date with her. On 4x18 he asks Sylvie if she has plans for the following night as Phantasm is showing at the Music Box. She has no idea what Phantasm is and the two are interrupted by Jimmy bringing Sylvie coffee. Brett gets herself into trouble, so Jimmy gives her a ride home. As they are both leaving Otis tells Cruz that Phantasm was never going to happen. He stated his intentions, he even changed his looks but he finally realizes nothing would ever happen between him and Sylvie. Appearances Image Gallery oti_1.JPG oti_2.JPG oti_3.JPG oti_4.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters